


toaster fire

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: Fire, Gen, being team leader is hard, kitchen disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Kate wakes up to the smell of smoke…
Kudos: 11
Collections: Allbingo





	toaster fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for allbingo's March 2020 Food Fest  
> Prompt: toaster

Kate woke up to the smell of smoke. Groaning, she dragged herself out of bed and down the stairs. Voices carried from the kitchen. So much arguing and so very loud. It took her a few seconds to parse out the voices. Quentin and Gwen. Of course, it was them. It was always them instigating disasters that ended up dragging her out of bed at ungodly hours. 

She turned the corner to see the two of them standing in front of the toaster which was currently very much on fire. Awesome. 

"You need to use baking soda on a grease fire," Gwen said.

"We need to unplug the toaster first," said Quentin.

"You unplug it -- it's on fire!"

"Why me?" Quentin asked.

"Because you can do it with the power of your mind Quentin, and you know -- not catch on fire. Whereas anyone else would have to actually touch it. How are you a genius again?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who put leftover pizza in the toaster."

Great, they were arguing over the best way to extinguish the fire. If she waited for them to put it out the whole place would go up in flames. For a moment she wondered if that would be such a bad thing. This team leader stuff was hard. Kate sighed, grabbed the fire extinguisher from the hall and strode back into the kitchen. 

"Quentin, unplug the damn toaster," Kate said. 

Kate waited until the toaster was unplugged before spraying it down with the fire extinguisher goo. She was tempted to spray her two unruly teammates but she resisted the urge. She put the extinguisher back where she found it and made a mental note to buy a new one - or three. She didn't bother admonishing either Gwen or Quentin, it wasn't as if it would do any good. Checking the clock, she saw that it was only three o'clock in the morning. Shaking her head she headed back upstairs and crawled into bed. If she was lucky she'd be able to get another couple of hours of sleep before the next disaster.


End file.
